Grand Theft Auto - Hedgehogs in Liberty City
by TheKronicGamer666
Summary: A GTA inspired story featuring everyone's favorite heroes gone bad. Watch as the SEGA Cast commits every crime in the book. Rated M for...do I need to explain? GRAND THEFT AUTO!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Welcome to Grand Theft Auto: Sonic Style!**

**Let me explain what I am doing with this story. Recently I became addicted to GTA 4, and I started to think what the world would be like if I had a chance to change some things. And thus, this fic is being written. Now, this shall not be like any Grand Theft Auto game that I know of, but it has the same feel. Two other notes. One: There shall be OCs that you will never see in any of my stories again, and most Official Sonic Characters shall have tweaked characteristics. Second Note: No one shall have any of their abilities, such as Sonic's speed. Also, my OC shall be the one of the main characters. Now...enjoy!**

* * *

Kronic's POV

Time: 7:45 PM

* * *

"Kronic! Kronic, wake up! I need your help!" I opened my eyes and slipped on my jacket. I opened my door to see my best friend on the ship for the last time, Sevastian, a grey wolf with sky blue eyes.

"What's up man?"

"We're about to dock, grab your bag, then come help me get that Banshee ready to dock."

"Right. Be there in a few." He left, and I went back and grabbed my backpack which had a survival knife, a spare change of clothes, and $50. So it was very light, all in all. I walked out of my cabin and onto the deck to help Sevastian. After that was done, we had time to chat.

"So, it's been a while since you were back in the states, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm getting off here, my brother's been here for a few years, but I've never been to Liberty City, so should be different."

"Yes, you can have a fresh start."

"I'm not so sure about that one, but whatever."

"I hear there's someone else staying on land with you."

"Who?"

"Me."

* * *

Sonic's POV

Time: 7:50 PM

* * *

I walked up to the Kronic.

"No way Sonic, you're getting off too?"

"Yeah, want to be back in America. Too much abroad traveling for a lifetime."

"Hm...Maybe you can get a job for my brother then. He runs a good company."

"Our kind of company?"

"No, that's under the table. He runs a legitimate tavern."

"Nah, I'll pass then," I said patting Kronic on the shoulder. "Not my style, and you know that. I have a hard time believing you'll get a job there either." Kronic laughed.

"Nah, Fang always has a few 'odd' jobs that need doing."

"That sounds like the Kronic I know." About that time, the ship's horn went off, meaning we had docked.

* * *

Kronic's POV

Time: 7:55 PM

* * *

"Well, that's our stop. Wish you luck, Sonic."

"Same to ya." Sonic walked away, leaving me to my own devices. I checked my watch. Five minutes to 8:00 PM.

"_Where the fuck is Fang?"_

About that time, a Blue Classique Stallion stopped in front of me. The door opened and out climbed my brother.

"Bro! So good to see ya!" He said, wrapping me in a hug.

"Hey Fang, how ya doing?" He stopped hugging me and his face turned a little darker.

"Not good. Lost my best man this week." Fang stated, taking a swig of something in his flask.

"To who?"

"Not who. Whom. My competitors. Caught him by surprise, and filled him with lead. Not good."

"Obvious. But that's why I'm here, right?" His grin returned.

"Bingo, bro! But first, we need to get you to the house. You drive, I had a tad too much to drink. Oh yeah, here!" He handed me an old iPhone. "Your new phone, complete with the GPS address of our house and the tavern. Now, let's go home." We got in the Stallion and took off.

The ten minute drive was pretty uneventful, no mishaps except for the occasional jerk cutting me off. Once we walked in, Fang and me started to talk business.

"So," I said, "When's my first job?"

"Tomorrow. It's nothing much, just being a driver for a few illegal runs."

"What we running?"

"Got one, Shadow, needs somethings out of his lockup. Stolen vehicle parts, from what he says. Then a friend of mine, Silver, needs someone to watch over his drug run."

"Gotcha. For now, we sleep then?"

"Bingo."

* * *

_**Kronic's intro done.**_

_**Next Time: Sonic's First Night in Liberty City**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sonic's First Job

**Reply:**

** Nate: Good to know I can write something other than Whose Line.**

* * *

Sonic's POV

Time: 7:50 PM

* * *

After I left Kronic to his own devices, I jacked an extremely beat-up grey bobcat and took off to South Bohan to talk to my newest employer, a business woman by the name of Amy, said she had some jobs for me. The drive was nothing special except for the 5 minute chase when I ran through the toll booth on the way there. Found the place just fine with a few minutes to spare. I walked in the apartment and made the climb to the third floor.

"Apartment 3-1. Here we are." I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Sonic. We spoke on the phone."

"Oh yeah, hold on." A second later, the door opened revealing a pink hedgehog in a red shirt and miniskirt. "Hello, come in, come in." She lead me in to a decent apartment, 2 bedrooms if I had to guess. "Get comfy on the couch, have to go grab something." I did, and a few minutes later, she emerged from a backroom with a backpack. "Here. Gear for your first mission." I opened it to find a Micro-SMG with three full clips, a beat-up iPhone, and a little bit of body armor.

"So what am I doing exactly?"

"Simple assassination. A Boxer called Gero, tan fur with a chip in his right ear. He's supposed to be hanging around Firefly Island Amusement Park with some slut. Take her out too if you want."

"Hm. Sounds too simple."

"Take the job or leave it, tough guy." She said getting up. I shrugged and started for the door.

"I'll call when it's done." I said slipping on the body armor under my jacket and slinging the backpack over my shoulder. I started to walk out.

"One more thing." I stopped and turned back. "A little advice. Don't. Get. Killed."

"Thanks, though I probably could have figured that out by myself."

"You'd be surprised how many people can't." She started to laugh as I walked out the door. I stepped outside and looked around.

"I'm gonna need a faster mode of transport to take these two out." A quick look around helped me spot a black Freeway. One hotwire later, I was on the road.

* * *

Time: 8:31 PM

* * *

"Finally here. Now, where are these t-"

"I'm telling ya, babe, you are special. How's about we go to my place." Came a voice from around the corner

"Now, what are the chances that that is who I'm here for?" Around the corner walked a tan-furred Boxer.

"_I love my luck!"_

They walked past and I pulled my gun and aimed at Gero.

**BAM!**

One shot take down, love it. The girl started to run. I aimed carefully and delivered a few to the head. I went over and grabbed the Gero's wallet and stuffed it in the bag with the SMG. I got on my bike and took off as I heard sirens in the distance.

"_Back to Amy."_

One ten minute drive later, I was back at the apartment.

"So, job done?"

"Yep. Should see news on it sometime. In fact, flick on the news." She did and on popped the reporter.

"This just in. A tan Boxer known as Gero and his date were found dead at Firefly Island. More at 11!" The news got flicked off as a grin spread across Amy's face.

"Maybe that'll teach my competitors."

"He was a competitor?"

"Yes. One of my big enemy's right hand man. Thank you, here's a payment, 1,000 cash." I was handed a stack of hundred dollar bills, which immediately got shoved into Gero's old wallet, which I now planned to use. "I'll call if I need anymore help. Now, as for boarding, I have hotel room booked for your use for the foreseeable future. Nothing special, room 212 at the Holiday Inn south of here." She said as I was handed a room key.

"Thank you kindly, and good night." With that, I took off to the Holiday Inn to rest for the night.


End file.
